For a Friend
by Anime-Addict-no-1
Summary: All she wanted was a friend. Ib knew that and now she wants to make up for her mistake. But how?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I always felt bad for Mary after they burned her because (you people might think of me as crazy) all she wanted to do was escape (her) reality of being a painting being gawked at and wanted a friend to play with. So with that in mind this was born. I haven't seen the game in a long while so some parts are a bit fuzzy and yes, I know I added a few things so don't try to put it in the reviews that I added something or that wasn't in a game. I'm writing this on Fanfiction for a reason, because reality is a whole other world and I don't belong there. JK, but yeah.**

**I do not own the game Ib. (Awesome game though!)**

* * *

"Hey Ib? If only two of us could get out, who would you leave with?"

"Hmmm. I think I would sacrifice myself. That way, you and Garry can get out!"

It was true. Ib cared a lot for her friends. After all, they were the first real friends she had. She had been home schooled so far and probably would be for the rest of her school years. She never got out and was always working on something. Her parents brought her to the Guertena Art Museum to let her experience the different artworks and to get out of the house. While looking at a large painting the lights flickered and found that she was alone. She realized she was pulled into an alternate universe and tried to find a way out. Along the way she met Garry and Mary, her first friends. But now they were separated from Garry and were trying to find a way back together. Ib knew they would find a way to get out together. All three of them, and they would all eat macaroons together!

* * *

"What are you doing here?" She took a step toward them, palette knife in hand. "Get out. Get out! LEAVE! LEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAVVVVVVEEEEE E!" Cracks appeared under Mary's feet and fanned out. Ib and Garry ran to the other end of the room to a ripped painting with a broken frame. "I remember this painting! Quick Ib, destroy it!" He handed Ib the lighter and faced Mary. Ib lit the lighter and burned the painting. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" The girl, along with the painting, turned to ashes. "IB, WATCH OUT!" Garry pulled her out of the way just in time for her to see broken glass from where she previously stood. "Huh? Garry you're hurt!" She took out her handkerchief, a birthday present from her mom, and despite Garry's protests, used it to bandage his hand.

They wandered out of the room and once again Ib was in front of the large painting she stood before when the lights flickered. "Look, it's the museum! I think we can get out if we jump through." He jumped through the painting with ease. "Come on Ib! Just grab my hand and I'll pull you through!" Just as she was about to jump through Ib saw movement out of the corner of her eye. "IB, THERE YOU ARE! Your father and I have been looking for you everywhere!" Ib stared at the new person who'd just arrived. _Mom. But she shouldn't be here, it doesn't make any sense, she-_. An image flashed through her mind. It was a memory of the painting of her parents she saw in a room. _That's it! She's just a painting in this world!_ "IB!" They had yelled at her. She ran forward and grabbed Garry's hand. "Yes!"

* * *

She hadn't remembered anything after she came out of the painting. In front of a rose sculpture was a man who looked much older than her. Almost as if it was instinct she tugged on his long sleeve to get his attention. He turned around to look at her. "Hm? What is it little lady?" It was so strange. His clothes, his voice, even his face looked so familiar! But she was sure she had never seen him before. "What are you looking at?" He looked back at the sculpture. "Hm? Well, let's see. It's a sculpture of a rose, I guess..." They were both quiet for a moment. "I feel somehow sorrowful. I wonder why." He looked at her. "Ah, I'm sorry if I said anything to trouble you, Ib..." How did he know her name? She looked up at him. "...Wait, what? Who's Ib?" "I am" He looked shocked. "What? That's your name? Your name's really Ib? That's the strangest thing... I mean, I don't know you at all. It just kind of came out. How odd." They looked at each other in silence. A silence that he broke after a minute. "But... actually... Have we, perhaps, met somewhere before...?" She shook her head. Where would she have met him? "My, look at me, asking you such strange things. Never mind what I just said... Well, bye." She watched his back as he left. She saw him stuff his hands in his pockets only to take them out soon after. He was holding something that she couldn't see. "Hm? What's this... a handkerchief? When did I get this?" She finally saw that it was her handkerchief and went to tell him. "Ah... This is yours? My word, it's true. 'Ib'... Your name's right on it. But why is it in my pocket? Plus, there's blood on it..." His look of shock was replaced by a blank look. "... I was... wounded. On the hand... and... a girl... gave me her handkerchief." His face lit up with realization. Events flooded both minds as they remembered their time together. "Yes... This handkerchief was given to me as a gift... It was a gift... from Ib!" He relaxed and closed his eyes. "Ib...! I remember now." He opened his eyes and looked at her. "We were together back there. How could I have forgotten? It was so important" His eyes had a dark shadow over them as he remembered their time together. "We stuck together through that bizarre gallery. Chased by strange statues... And Mary too, right?...Ib... Do you remember?" She nodded. She remembered everything. From the roses, to the statues, to Mary too. Poor Mary. "Oh, thank goodness! It's hard to believe even now. But, it must have happened, right?" His face lit up. "Ib... We got back safely! We did it!... Ahahaha..." He looked down, a sad look on his face. "... There's so much more I want to talk about, but I've got to get going. Ah, but, Ib. Is it alright if I keep this handkerchief a while longer? It wouldn't do to return it as it is. I have to... make it clean, and then give it back." She nodded and smiled. "Yeah, because... we will see each other again!" He returned the smile. "It's a promise!"

* * *

"Garry? I'm back!" Ib set her bag on the couch and went to the kitchen to grab a snack. It had been 7 years since their 'trip' to the Guertena Art Museum. Even though it's been 7 years, Ib could never forget about it. The one thing she couldn't forget about completely was Mary. Even now Ib still felt guilty about burning her painting. She tried to talk to Garry about it but all he told her was, "it was either you or her. It had to be her in order for us to escape. Besides, she was just another painting trying to kill us." She still felt bad about it. Now she wanted to do something for Mary. And whether or not he wanted to, Garry was going to help her.

* * *

**A/N: Yes it's kinda short, but this chapter was mainly refreshing what happened. I sorta forgot the ending so I went and watched Theyuseifan play and now it's like, word for word with some things I added. I think I'll just make this a two-shot. Review please!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ah, at least I'm not the only one who hates it when Mary is the antagonist. Thank you to all my readers/reviewers.**

**I do not own Ib.**

* * *

"Garry? Are you here?" After Ib grabbed an apple for snack she went around the small apartment that Garry lived in. Ib was now 16 while Garry was 25 and they had a brother/sister relationship, first developed in their time at the art museum Whenever Ib's parents had to go out of town for work Garry would let her stay in his apartment. After they reunited after coming out of the "Fabricated World" painting Ib and Garry kept in touch and Ib made up an excuse to her parents for knowing Garry and how he had her handkerchief.

Ib still felt bad about burning Mary's painting. She tried to talk to Garry about it but all he told her was, "It was either her or us. In order for us to escape it had to be her. She would have killed us if you hadn't burned the painting." Regardless, Ib felt that it was her fault that Mary never got to see the outside world. In order to leave she would have to take the place of someone who came into the museum. In the end it was Ib and Garry who left and Mary burned violently along with her painting.

Now, all Ib cared about was making it up to Mary.

When Ib walked back to the living room she saw a note on Garry's coffee table addressed to her:

Ib,  
Went to get some groceries. Be back around 4 so work on your homework or watch TV until I come back. Be sure not to cook or burn down the house.  
-Garry

As Ib read the note she realized that she would have to wait for an hour before she could talk to Garry. Groaning she turned on the TV and waited for him to get back. This was going to be a long wait.

* * *

At 4:10 Garry opened the door holding a brown paper bag full of food. (yummy food) Ib ran and hugged him, almost making him drop the bag from the force. "Hey, Ib. Did you finish your homework?" He asked her placing the bag on the kitchen counter. "Didn't have any." After Ib helped him put all the food away, she practically dragged him to the table and made him sit down. "What's wrong Ib? You're acting strange." Ib sat down across from him. "Do you remember Mary?" Garry solemnly nodded. "How could I forget?" Ib brightened up. "Good! 'Cause you're going to help me to help her!"

...

"What?! Ib, you do realize that she tried to _kill_ us, right?" Garry looked at her with pure shock and disbelief. She didn't care. She just wanted to get rid of the guilt that was piled and kept piling in her chest. "I don't care." She said, determination in her eyes. When Garry just looked at her she decided to use her secret weapon: puppy eyes. Garry saw and did his best, really he did, but in the end he gave up. Shakinghis head he said "Fine. What do you have in mind?" Ib leaned over and whispered her plan to him. The entire time he stayed completely still shaken up with the fact that Ib wanted to help the girl that _tried to kill them. _She had a point though. In order to save themselves they had to burn her. Her painting to be exact. He still had dreams about the awful time at the Guertena Art Museum.

When Ib finished telling him her plan his eyes widened. "Are you sure about this Ib? What if it doesn't work?" Ib nodded. "I want to do this for her." _It's practically my fault that she's alone now. She wanted a friend. _I _was her friend. Just like she was mine_. He stared at her for a while, the entire time she stared back, not once did she falter. This usually happened when they didn't agree on something. The rule is: The first person to give up loses and has to listen to the winner. Garry finally gave up after about two minutes. "Ok, fine. What do we get first? And will it cost much?" She smiled. "I don't think it will cost much but we need some money." She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down a list of things to get for her plan. As they walked to the store to pick up the stuff needed Ib smiled to herself.

_Don't you worry Mary. I haven't forgotten about you. Even now you are still my friend._

* * *

**A/N: This just seemed like a good place to stop and I didn't want you guys to wait forever. I think the next chapter will be the last. I feel like this is a terrible chapter since it's so short compared to the first chapter. /cries in a corner/**

**Please review!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm going to make this the last chapter for the story. I hope this wasn't too disappointing T_T. **

**I do not own Ib.**

* * *

"Are you sure this is the last of it Ib? It's quite a bit." Garry struggled with the large bag he was holding. Ib looked at the list. "Yep, I think that's it! Are you ready to do this? 'Cause you seemed against it quite a bit earlier." He sighed and shrugged. "I still am, but you seemed to determined. The last time you were like that was when you were failing science and needed a good grade on the last assignment. If this is the same, you'll probably get results just as good as you want, or even better!"He flashed her a smile and soon Ib smiled as well. Garry was always there for her when she needed it. He also helped her with her science project and because of him, she got a good grade! Now he was going to help her again, even if he didn't want to...

ANYWAYS, they brought all the stuff back to Garry's apartment and laid everything out. "We might want to change into some clothes we don't need for this. That way, we don't have to get rid of these clothes if they get ruined." Garry suggested. Ib nodded and ran into the guest room (a.k.a her room when she stays over) and grabbed the extra outfit she brought. It was a loose red t-shirt, a pair of old, faded denim jeans, and a pair of worn out sneakers. When she came out she saw that Garry was dressed in a large black t-shirt, a pair of faded, black denim jeans, and a pair of worn out low top black converses. While she was changing, he put up paper all over the walls and opened the windows. "Are you ready, Ib?" He looked at her and she nodded. "Yeah!" They both sat down and started to work.

What were they working on, I wonder...

* * *

"DONE! YAY, GARRY WE'RE FINALLY DONE!" Ib danced around the room while Garry slumped against a wall, exhausted. The project they worked on lasted about three days. Everyday they worked long and hard on it for those three days. During those three days, Ib never gave up and worked harder than she ever had. Sure, things did get a bit messy but they managed to straighten it out right away. "What's left now that step 1 is done?" Garry asked her. She went to his side and whispered into his ear. "Now, we go back." His eyes widened. "Go back? You mean, back _there_?" As much as she hated it she nodded. "Yeah, we have to go back _there_."

They had to go back to the museum.

As much as she hated it Ib had to finish this. "Ok. Change first then we'll go." She nodded and ran back to the guest room (still her room) and changed into the same outfit as the one she wore seven years ago. When she went back to the living room she saw that Garry was dressed in the same outfit he wore to the museum. He was sitting on the couch with the project on his left. "Are you ready to go?" She nodded. He picked up the project and put it carefully in his car. The drive was silent the entire way and both of them dreaded arriving but eventually they did. "How are we getting in with this thing?" Ib looked at him like he was an idiot. "The back door. _Duh_." He looked startled but they went through the back door anyway. Luckily, no one saw them and they stood in front of the "Fabricated World" painting. Ib held onto Garry's hand and he squeezed it for reassurance even though she knew that he was just as scared as she was. Just she remembered the lights flickered and thankfully Garry and the thing was still there. Something was different though. After entering the "Abyss of the Deep" painting on the floor Ib realized that there were no flowers. "Where are the flowers? Didn't we get ours around here?" Ib looked around and suddenly she felt like someone was watching her. When she turned around she saw... Mary. "Mary! Thank god you're still here! You see I-"

"YOU WHAT?! WANTED TO COME AND KILL ME A SECOND TIME? I TRUSTED YOU IB! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND AND THEN YOU GO ON HIS SIDE AND _**BURN** _ME!" Mary yelled at her. Ib was taken back at what she said then took a good look at her. Mary looked older than she remembered and it looked like she was Garry's age the first time they went through the museum. She was a bit transparent too, like all she was was an outline of who she used to be. She was just a ghost wandering the gallery now. "It's your fault I can't get out anymore. Once my painting is gone, I have no way to get out. I'm stuck here forever." Ib looked closer and saw that Mary was holding back tears. Guilt pricked her chest and she let go of Garry's hand and stood in front of Mary who was trying to hold back her tears. "I didn't want it to be this way Mary. I wanted all of us to get out together. You're not alone Mary, I'm here." Mary collapsed into Ib's arms and she cried. She cried about how it was unfair that she was a painting, that Ib was a traitor, and how she would never get out of the gallery. As she cried Ib rubbed her back in small, smoothing circles whispering that everything would be all right. Garry watched them and he felt like Ib was growing up. She wanted to come her for Mary's sake even though he knew that she still had nightmares every once in a while because of this gallery.

Soon Mary had calmed down and was now hiccuping quietly. Ib smiled and let go of her. "As I was saying earlier, I'm really sorry for burning but you just weren't yourself and I was scared for you. I know you hate me now but I want you to know that I still think of you as my friend. And as my friend I wanted to make it up to you." She motioned for Garry to unveil the project. When the white cloth covering it fell Mary gasped. It was... her painting but that wasn't what made her gasp. Behind her standing figure were two more people. It was Ib and Garry smiling and posing behind her. And there was no plain background of just yellow roses. Now there was a background of a beautiful field and a warm, shining sun with no clouds in the sky. And there was Mary, standing there just like in her original painting but this time, she was laughing. Mary felt more tears coming and let them fall freely. She stepped towards the painting, almost afraid that it would disappear. Ib smiled sadly at her. "I know that you hate me Mary but, I never forgot about you. Everyday I would imagine us playing, eating macaroons, and just laughing at jokes. But you were never there. I wished you were and for seven years I wished I could make it up to you. Will this do? Garry helped to!" Mary looked up at the older male and saw that he was mumbling about how he "didn't want to though" and it made her smile. _I guess I _do_ have friends. Is this what if feels like to be happy?_ _I hope this warm feeling stays._ Mary closed her hands and held them to her chest. She looked up at Ib and Garry and said with a smile "Thank you Ib, Garry. I'm happy to know that I have friends that care about me. You're the first friends I've ever had and I'm happy that it was you. Thank you. Thank you so much." Then, she vanished, no smoke or flashy lights. She just _faded_ away with a smile on her face. Ib went over to Garry and hugged him. "Thank you Garry for helping me with this." Garry smiled softly and returned her embrace. Then, the scenery around them faded away replaced for a brief moment with nothing but white. Then Ib and Garry found themselves back in the museum, in front of the 'Fabricated World' painting just like the last time they came out of the painting. But unlike last time, they remembered everything.

Ib looked at Garry and smiled. Then she took his hand and they ran out of the museum and into the sunlight. After staying in dim light for a while they shielded their eyes from the bright light. When they took their hands away, they were met with a peculiar sight. There was Mary, green dress, golden blonde hair, and all standing on the bottom of the steps leaning against the railing like she was waiting for someone. When she saw them she jumped up and smiled. "Ib! Garry! Look! I'm out of the museum!" She ran up to Ib and Garry and gave both of them a giant hug. Soon, all of them were hugging each other and were crying. Ib felt so happy that Mary was here. "Now," she said through her tears "we can go eat macaroons! Just like we promised each other!" Garry stood up, wiping away his tears, and offered them each a hand to stand up. When they stopped crying, Garry told them "Now, who wants to eat lunch?" Ib and Mary raised their hands like little kids and Garry chuckled. "Ok, get in the car. What are you in the mood for?" The two girls looked at each other and smiled. "MACAROONS!" Garry had to sigh as he brought them to his favorite macaroons store and they stayed for a couple hours laughing and talking about basically nothing. They didn't care though. Mary was finally free. They completed their promise to her and to each other.

This truly is the 'Promise of Reunion' ending that they all wanted most of all.

* * *

**A/N: I'M DONE! I wrote the second half of this all today JUST so I can post it before New Years. Hope the ending didn't suck.**

**Please Review!~**


End file.
